15. Gdzie jest ta nieszczęsna część?!
(czołówka) Na śniadaniu Sally: Jaki piękny dzisiaj dzień! Hihi. Katerine: A dlaczego? Sally: A po prostu. Hihi. Kocham wszystkie dni. Vanessa (zaspanym głosem): Ja bym go chciała już mieć za sobą… (obok) Matt: Witaj Heather. Co taka wesoła jesteś? Heather: No bo Lindsay przeniosła się do Bridgette i miałam wreszcie cały pokój dla siebie. Max: Ekstra! Z taką rozbawioną Heather na pewno wygramy dzisiejsze zadanie! Frank: Zależy też, co będzie. Lindsay: Mam nadzieję, że jakieś fajne, przy którym będzie się można pośmiać. Hihi. Bridgette: A ja bym chciała wreszcie coś sportowego! Harold: Nie wiadomo, co temu szaleńcowi wpadnie do głowy tym razem. (w schowku)Harold: Serio! Czasem się zastanawiam, czy te zadania to wymyśla on, czy jacyś jego ludzie. (w schowku)Heather: Sądząc po ostatnim zadaniu, to myślę, że Chris korzysta z pomysłów swojego 7-letniego siostrzeńca… Drake: Coś czuję, że dziś będzie coś trudnego… Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale tak czuję… Chris: Chyba słusznie zgadujesz ziom. Matt: W samą porę gościu! Sally: O! O! Chris! (…) Zapomniałam… Vanessa: Co nam chcesz dowalić dzisiaj? Chris: Prosta praca zespołowa… Leshawna: Mam czasami wrażenie, że używasz słowa „proste” na wyrost… A sam próbowałeś ukończyć jedno z tych wyzwań? Chris: W sumie nie, ale statyści, którzy robili testy się nie skarżyli… Frank: A przeżyli? Hehe. Chris: Nie czas teraz na głupie pogaduchy! Spotykamy się w holu za 30 minut. (Chris wychodzi) Katerine: Skoro to ma być praca zespołowa, to nie kłócimy się i pracujemy jeden za wszystkich i wszyscy za jednego, czyż nie Vanessa? Vanessa: Oczywiście! Hehe. (w schowku)Katerine: Tak się cieszę, że Vanessa i ja się pogodziłyśmy. Dzięki temu współpraca w zespole będzie łatwiejsza. (w schowku)Vanessa: Naiwność Katerine pokazuje, że to ja powinnam być kapitanem. Sally (szeptem do Vanessy): Myślałam, że się nie lubicie z Katerine? Vanessa (szeptem): Och… To, że się nie kłócimy, nie znaczy od razu, że jest moją kumpelą… Sally: Ale ja jestem? Vanessa: No pewnie! (w schowku)Sally: Vanessa i ja mamy tyle wspólnego! Na przykład… Eee… No… Zapomniałam… Ale to na pewno coś fajnego! Hihi. (w schowku)Lucas: Mam wrażenie, że Vanessa coś kręci… Muszę ją mieć na oku… W holu Matt: Ten Chris znowu się spóźnia… Heather: Może to i dobrze… Chris: Tęskniliście? Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: Wybaczcie za małe spóźnienie, ale razem z Chefem musiałem przytaszczyć tu te….części…. Chef: To znaczy, że on wziął jedno pudło, a ja cztery… Chris: Nie marudź! Przecież uzgodniliśmy podwyżkę po ostatnim odcinku, więc jakoś muszę wyjść na swoje… Chef: Ja spadam… Chris: W porządku! Oto dzisiejsze zadanie! Max: Rozpakować te pudła? Chris: Nawet lepiej! Heather: A potem wpakować wszystko do środka? Chris: Dasz mi dokończyć? Macie z części, które się znajdują w pudłach, złożyć pojazd, którym następnie zjedziecie na dół do mety. Jakieś pytania? (wszyscy podnoszą ręce) Chris: Świetnie! Widzimy się na dole! (odchodzi) Heather:Co za palant! (w schowku)Owen: Przyznam, ze nawet mnie czasem Chris wkurza… Ale to spoko gość! Hehe. Katerine: Trzymajmy się instrukcji, to niczego nie zepsujemy. Owen: Kiedyś składałem z ojcem rower według instrukcji. Harold: I co? Owen: Powiem tak… Miałem potem świetny wieszak w domu... Katerine: Ej no ludzie! Więcej entuzjazmu! Vanessa: Katerine ma rację! Musimy wziąć się w garść i razem pokombinować! Lucas (po cichu): Hmm… U Lodowych Wilków Matt: A teraz część B5 do górnego wejścia A3. Lindsay: Ja już nic nie rozumiem… Bridgette: Też się zaczynam gubić. Nie mógłbyś odrobinę wolniej Matt? Matt: Nie, bo musimy wygrać! Max i Frank jakoś sobie radzą… Frank: Jeszcze! Max: Przecież spokojnie damy radę… Heather: Mam C1! Matt: Świetnie! To przyczep ją u nasady B9, tuż obok A12! Wszyscy: Co??? Matt: O rany… (znów obok) Vanessa: Świetnie Sally! Składałaś kiedyś taką maszynę? Sally: Nie. Hihi. Robię to na czuja. Vanessa: Ale dobrze ci idzie. (do wszystkich) Dobra robota ludzie! Idzie nam znakomicie! Katerine: Eee… No właśnie! Owen: Chyba znowu coś źle wsadziłem… Drake: Bo to część A2, a tu ma być B2. Lucas: Ja mam B2! Leshawna: A kto ma C15? Jest mi potrzebna. Vanessa: Rany… Sporo tych części… Harold: Pogubić się można… Mam C15! Proszę Leshawna… Leshawna: Dzięki kotku. Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć… (w schowku)Harold (zawstydzony): Hehehehe… Chyba mnie lubi… (w schowku)Heather: Ale to wszystko porąbane… Czemu nie może być normalnego zadania? (w schowku)Frank: Hehe. Heather się wścieka, bo jest kiepska z mechaniki. Matt: Doskonale ludzie! Mamy już połowę. Teraz trzeba…..części F11. Heather: Eee… Ale nie ma takiej… Matt: Musi być! Przecież tak podali w instrukcji! Heather: Wiedziałam, że Chris nas czymś wkurzy. WIEDZIAŁAM!!! Bridgette: Nie gorączkuj się tak Heather… Może zaraz znajdziemy tę część… (tymczasem) Vanessa: Nie ma! Nigdzie nie ma! Katerine: Ale tak jest napisane – F11! Lucas: Na pewno gdzieś przeoczyłaś… Vanessa: Nie mogłam przeoczyć!!! Lucas: A ty to niby taka doskonała! Vanessa: Na pewno lepsza niż ty! Leshawna: Ej no, spokojnie! Znajdźmy tę część i skończmy tę durną machinę. Lucas: No Vanessa. Skoro próbujesz udawać kapitana, to chociaż znajdź tę F-jedenastkę! Vanessa: Jak gadasz, to się nie mogę skupić! Owen: Mogę pomóc szukać! Vanessa: Dzięki Owen. Chociaż ty jeden! (patrzy na Lucasa) Lucas: Pewnie! Bo ja to nic nie robię! (obok) Matt: Co ja słyszę? Chyba znowu się kłócą. Heather: Ta Vanessa to jednak potrafi wkurzyć… Dobrze, że póki co, to my się jakoś dogadujemy. Matt: No dokładnie. Lindsay: Ojej! Znalazłam jakieś dwie części opatrzone numerem F11! Max: To extra Lindsay! Heather: To nie extra! Nie wiemy, która jest dobra! Matt: Ale lepiej mieć dwie, niż żadną… (znów u Polarnych Misiów) Sally: To bez sensu… Lucas: Nie łam się… Vanessa: Pocieszacz się znalazł… Drake: Hej! Mam część F11! Leshawna: To zabawne. Bo ja też takową znalazłam… Katerine: I, choć może się to wydać dziwne, też znalazłam F-jedenastkę… Lucas: No to klops… I co teraz Vanessa? Vanessa: Myślę, a ty mi głowę zawracasz… Sally: Może by tak wylosować? Harold: A może po prostu popatrzeć na końcówki? Katerine: Niestety wszystkie są podobne… Vanessa: A to ważna część dla pojazdu, czy raczej taka nieważna? Katerine: Hmm… Z tego, co jest na obrazku, to chyba najważniejsza… Vanessa: Ojej… Lucas: No ojej! Leshawna: Przestałbyś już jej dopiekać! Lucas: Motywuję ją. Skoro tak bardzo zależy jej na byciu kapitanem, to musi być twarda. Vanessa: Zamknij się! Lucas: A co? Myślisz, że nie widać? Że cały czas się pchasz obok Katerine w nadziei, że ona wypadnie i zostaniesz kapitanem? Vanessa: To absolutny idiotyzm! Pogodziłam się z Katerine i z decyzją drużyny, że nie jestem kapitanem, więc nie wiem, o co ci chodzi… Owen: Nie chcę się wtrącać, do tej zażartej dyskusji, ale mam wrażenie, że tamci już kończą. (obok) Matt: To z pewnością ta! Heather: Jestem tak zdesperowana, że ci zaufam… (dopasowuje) Max: No to idziemy! Frank: Do pojazdu załadują się tylko dwie osoby. Proponuję Matta i Maxa. Matt: Ku chwale Lodowych Wilków! Hehe. Heather: Z przyjemnością popatrzę na to. (tymczasem) Vanessa: Cholera no! Którą wybrać? Lucas: Weź już tę środkową i zjedźmy wreszcie! Vanessa: Zaraz się naprawdę wkurzę! Daj mi pomyśleć! Lucas: Och! (bierze środkową) Weź już to podłącz Harold i chodźmy, zanim tamci zjadą! (chwilę później) Vanessa: Dobra, to ja zjadę. Lucas: Ej, ja też chciałem! Katerine: Oboje zjedziecie! Tylko szybko, bo tamci już wystartowali! (zjeżdżają) Lucas: Fajnie trzęsie, co? Vanessa: Zamknij się! Max: O nie! Oni już są za nami! Matt: Damy radę! Na dole Chris: To naprawdę ekscytujący pojedynek. Zwłaszcza, że żadna F-jedenastka, którą im dałem, to nie była ta właściwa. Hehe. Chef: To bardzo wredne… Czy ja naprawdę muszę tu być? Chris: Ktoś musi mi dotrzymać towarzystwa! Chef: Super… (tymczasem) Matt: Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy teraz przegrali! Max: Ale oni są coraz bliżej! Matt: Zaufaj mi! Vanessa: Czołem wam! Właśnie przejeżdżaliśmy obok i pomyślałam, że miło będzie się przywitać, ale już musimy jechać (wyprzedzają ich). Lucas: Dobrze nam idzie! I po co się wściekałaś? Vanessa: Jednak wciąż nie jestem pewna… Lucas: Czego?! Już widać metę! (wtedy pojazd rozpada się na części) Vanessa i Lucas: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Vanessa: TO TWOJA WINA!!!! Lucas: ZAWSZE TO MOJA WINA!!!!! (przekraczają metę, chwilę za nimi Matt z Maxem) Chris: Jesteście cali? Vanessa: Ouuu…. Lucas: Jest spoko… Hej! Chyba wygraliśmy! Chris: No to byłoby fajnie… Ale wasz pojazd się rozleciał jeszcze przed metą, a to oznacza, że wygrali chłopcy z Lodowych Wilków. Matt i Max: Super! Vanessa: Grrrr!!! A mówiłam, żeby nie brać byle jakiej części, tylko się namyślić!!! Lucas: Tak! Teraz zwal winę na mnie! To ty chciałaś być kapitanem, więc musisz odpowiedzialnie podejmować takie decyzje!!! Vanessa: Przy tobie się nie da! Jesteś takim idiotą, że nie da się z tobą wytrzymać!!! Katerine: HEEEJ!!!!!!!!!!! (wszyscy się przestraszyli) Katerine: Dość tych kłótni! Oboje spapraliście! Vanessa: No pewnie… Katerine (do Vanessy): Ty, bo byłaś niemiła i nie pracowałaś zespołowo, a ty (do Lucasa), bo cały czas przeszkadzałeś, zamiast pomagać… Tak, czy siak jedno z was dzisiaj odpadnie… (odchodzi) Vanessa (pod nosem): Grrr…. (w schowku)Vanessa: Ten palant Lucas się wreszcie doigrał!!! (w schowku)Lucas: Wiem, że Vanessa nagadała na mnie stos obelg, więc ja powiem tylko – Vanessa. (w schowku)Owen: Sam już nie wiem… Co Panie Kokosie? (…) Hmm… Może i masz rację… Vanessa się chociaż starała, a Lucas nic nie robił… (w schowku)Katerine: Tym razem Vanessa mnie wkurzyła… Bardzo… Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Oto chwila prawdy dla Polarnych Misiów… Czas na śnieżne kule! Vanessa: Tylko szybko… Chris: A jak tam chcesz… * Harold * Sally * Leshawna * Owen * Drake * Katerine (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: To było do przewidzenia… Ciekawi was pewnie, kto otrzyma ostatnią kulę… A będzie to………………………………..Vanessa! Vanessa: Dziękuję bardzo. Lucas: Cieszę się przynajmniej, ze już nie będę z tobą w drużynie… Chris: Kolejka Przegranych czeka Lucas, a was zapraszam na kolejny emocjonujący odcinek Zimy… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki